Atlas
by GatesOfTheRainbow
Summary: Peeta Mellark fue el ganador de los 74 Juegos del Hambre. Este año, el vasallaje agregará una nueva regla muy llamativa, que hará que Erie Blakthorn, un chico del distrito doce, descubra sentimientos y cosas sobre él de las que ignoraba su existencia. SLASH/Yaoi.
1. Erie Blackthorn

**Disclaimer: Los Juegos del Hambre pertenecen a Suzanne Collins.**

**Advertencia: SLASH (Amor de chico/chico).**

* * *

**Erie Blackthorn**

El sol entra por el agujero en mi cortina. Abro el ojo al que la luz golpea y me doy cuenta de inmediato de la hora que es. Al levantarme una nube de polvo sale desprendida de mi cama, tanto polvo como los probables tributos que se presentarán hoy frente al palacio de justicia.

Estos días mi madre me deja dormir más tarde de lo normal. Tal vez porque teme que su único hijo sea elegido para vivir la horrible experiencia de los juegos del hambre. Por lo menos ella me tiene más esperanza que mi padre… Imagino que pensará: "Si la chica en llamas no logró regresar, ¿Por qué un chico como mi hijo lo haría?".

Atravieso las estelas de luz frente a mi closet para tomar la misma camisa del año anterior, y del anterior, y del anterior. No culpo a los hilos blancos que se desprenden de ella cuando la rozo con los dedos; es vieja, y con el único propósito de hacerme lucir menos débil... y aunque no logre cumplirlo, le tengo cierta estima. Me preocupa lo que haré con ella dentro de dos años, cuando ya no sea necesaria. Me saca una sonrisa al recordar la primera vez que me la puse, las mangas me quedaban tan largas, que mi mamá tuvo que poner alfileres para que no luciera como un vago.

Mis padres están sentados, teniendo una charla de las minas y de cómo debería de comenzar a trabajar ahí la próxima semana. Mi padre ha estado insistiendo por meses que ya debería de haber entrado, que los hombres deberían de entrar a las minas cumplidos los diecisiete. Sus aburridos y desesperantes sermones siempre comienzan con "tal sujeto ya está trabajando con su padre" o "Tal sujeto tiene un talento para cavar como nadie". Llevo un tiempo sabiendo que él daría lo que fuera por tener como hijo a cualquier "tal sujeto" que sea un minero; no a un Erie, que apenas comienza a ir a los cursos para ser geólogo.

—Deberíamos partir ya —dice mi madre con una voz débil, dirige sus ojos que se postran sobre dos ojeras hacia mí y luego hacia mi padre—. Lane, ¿No quieres decirle algo a Erie antes de la cosecha?

Mi padre bebe de un cuenco de plástico mientras esperamos la respuesta. Voltea a verme y sólo dice:

—Suerte.

Cruzamos miradas, yo lo veo como un desconocido; como si en realidad no le importara lo que pasara conmigo.

—¡Lane! —le dice mi madre— Es una cosecha y además un vasallaje, deberías de decirle otra cosa. ¿Es todo lo que tienes que decirle?

—Sí —dice con un tono sorprendido, como si no pudiera creer que le exigen un par de palabras más. Exhala, con un aire de desgane— ¿Qué más quieres que le diga?

—Bueno, podrías decirle que lo quieres.

El hombre da una risotada que se transforma en una risa incrédula, agita su cabeza como si no pudiera creer la pequeña exigencia y bebe de nuevo del cuenco, para levantarse y dirigirse a la entrada de la casa.

* * *

Llegamos al edificio de justicia y me separo de ellos después de que mi madre me da un beso en la mejilla. Mi padre, como siempre, me despide con la mirada. Me integro a una fila de chicos, detrás de uno muy alto y de hombros anchos… me pregunto cómo habría sido mi vida de haber nacido con esa genética, la de mi padre. El ardor en mi dedo índice indica que ya está extrayendo mi sangre. Es curioso, la primera vez sentí como si me hubieran cortado la punta del dedo. Seguro es como cuando alguien te defrauda varias veces, cada vez duele menos porque cada vez es menos la sorpresa.

Cuando estamos reunidos veo a dos chicos hablando frente a mí. Incluso uno ríe por un comentario de otro al ver salir a Effie Trinket, la acompañante de distrito que lleva un traje de mariposas monarca, me parece gracioso; creí que la moda de las mariposas había quedado con la chica del distrito siete que ganó hace unos años.

—¡Bienvenidos de nuevo a otro emocionante año de Juegos del Hambre! —pasa la mirada del lado de las chicas al de los hombres— Y además, es un verdadero placer recordarles a todos que éste año ser hará ¡El vasallaje de los septuagésimos quintos juegos del hambre!

Un hoyo negro se forma en mi estómago. Los Vasallajes anteriores han incluido más tributos y tributos elegidos; aunque no sé por qué este año han tardado tanto en decir cuál será la regla de el tercer vasallaje. Los dientes aperlados de la mujer atrapan mi atención, esperando escuchar la regla; pero destallan con la luz del sol al presentar a los mentores del distrito: Haymitch Abernathy y Peeta Mellark. Ambos se encuentran sentados en unas sillas al fondo del escenario; Haymitch sentado más con la espalda que con el trasero, y Peeta con una cara de amargura que incluso parece opacar la expresión emocionada de la acompañante.

Comienza el discurso anual.

Peeta es el ganador de los juegos pasados, y desde que ganó no lo he vuelto a ver sonreír como en su entrevista. Al principio, cuando inició todo lo de "los amantes del distrito doce" no me lo tragué. Doy una risotada muy similar a la que dio mi padre antes de venir, algo que me causa un sabor amargo en la boca. ¿Cómo es posible que alguien se pueda enamorar en los juegos del hambre?. Como una palmada en la frente, recuerdo el final de "La chica en llamas". Ambos se encontraban frente a la cornucopia. Katniss Everdeen sacó de su bolsillo un puñado de jaulas de noche y ambos se lo llevaron a la boca. Entonces fue cuando sonó un estruendo, como si viniera del cielo. La chica en llamas cayó al suelo, con una herida en la columna vertebral; el cañonazo sonó al instante. Pero el sonido más aterrador, el más desgarrador y que aún sigue en mi memoria, fue la voz de Peeta gritando:

"¡Katniss!"

El discurso acaba y en la pantalla que muestra la molesta filmación anual aparece el presidente Snow. Creo que esta vez se ve más joven que el año de Peeta. Evito mirarlo, repudio a ese hombre.

—Panem —comienza el hombre— Este año, para recordar a los hijos de la nación que perecieron en combate, pero sobretodo, que la guerra priva de nuevas generaciones a aquellos que osan desafiar al sistema actual, se seleccionarán dos tributos masculinos de cada distrito no profesional.

Levanto la vista, al igual que mis cejas. Hay murmullos de voces claramente masculinas. Veo a mi alrededor, y el chico que había hecho la broma de Effie ahora tiene el rostro como una piedra caliza.

El presidente se despide con una sonrisa, apagan la transición, y yo observo la pantalla, esperando que eso fuera una mala broma. Pero no se enciende, nada pasa.

—Muy bien —la mujer se dirige con pasos pequeños pero ruidosos a la urna de los hombres y creo incluso sentir la presión irse del lado de las mujeres; veo a algunas sonriendo del alivio, y a las más grandes abrazándose por jamás tener que ir allá… a morir— ¡Ram Hemlock!

Como si yo hubiera esquivado una puñalada, me siento un poco liberado. Todas las cabezas a mi alrededor se mueven, buscando al desdichado; yo los imito. No sale nadie del grupo de doce, ni de trece, ni de los catorce, ni siquiera de los quince; entonces me doy cuenta que es alguien del grupo de los dieciocho.

Pasa con más porte que mucho otros. Es alto, con cabello oscuro y de complexión fuerte; uno de los tantos "tal sujeto", que mi padre preferiría como hijo. Sus zancadas son largas, y no le da la mano a Effie cuando lo intenta saludar.

—¡Ahora por el siguiente varón! —dice con un saltito, trago saliva y mojo mis labios con mi lengua— ¡Erie Blackthorn!

Siento cada músculo de mi cuerpo tensarse y yo los dejo. Paseo mis ojos por la escena y, como si ya hubiera vivido esto antes, veo a todos buscando al desdichado que irá a morir; ¿Cómo les digo que soy yo?

—¡Vamos Erie! —dice Effie, con mucho ánimo.

Respiro profundo y salgo del grupo. Cada mirada me atraviesa. No logro separar mis brazos. Subo al escenario y le doy la mano a la mujer. Su perfume, con un olor tan elegante, me obliga a imaginarme todo lo que me espera.

—¡Distrito doce! —dice Effie una vez que me ha soltado— ¡Les presento a sus dos encantadores tributos!

* * *

Mi mamá sigue llorando sobre mi hombro. Murmura cosas que no logro entender. Llevo mis ojos hasta mi padre. Está ahí. Sólo está ahí. Observándome. Creo distinguir la tristeza, pero al mismo tiempo, siento su expresión distante; fría y casi acusadora.

—Erie —mi mamá logra componerse un poco, sorbe por la nariz—… Da lo mejor de ti allá, recuerda que tienes todo mi amor y estoy segura de que puedes regresar —vuelve a sorber por la nariz y gira hacia mi padre— Lane, por favor Lane. Dile a Erie todo lo que tengas que decirle.

Ambos lo miramos. No se perturba más de lo que ya estaba. Lo veo hacia arriba, y el a mí hacia abajo, pero sus ojos están en mis pies.

—Suerte.

—¡Lane! —chilla mi mamá— ¡Erie se va a los Juegos! Dile que lo quieres, o que lo extrañarás el tiempo que no esté aquí.

Mi madre sigue aventándole propuestas, cada una con menos probabilidades de que el hombre las pronuncie. Esta vez, siento que algo en mí se quiebra; pero está bien, no o culpo. Nadie quisiera tener un hijo como yo.

—¡Se acabó el tiempo!

Entra un agente de la paz y mi mamá se aferra a mí. De reojo veo a mi padre salir de la habitación, y el agente me arranca a mi madre y la saca a pesar de sus súplicas de que no ha terminado de despedirse de mí. Azotan la puerta para indicarme que yo no regresarán, y que yo tal vez ya no los volveré a ver.

* * *

—Alcen su mentón y que brillen sus ojos —ordena Effie, mientras caminamos al tren que nos llevará al Capitolio—, deben de lucir capaces, fuertes y por supuesto apuestos.

Echo un vistazo fugaz a mi compañero. Es impresionante. Ya tiene dieciocho, y eso significa que tal vez ya llevaba tiempo trabajando en las minas… Seguro cualquier patrocinador que esté interesado en nuestro distrito apostaría por él.

—¿Listos para la mejor aventura de sus vidas? —dice Effie como si estuviera en un tipo de ensueño profundo y hermoso. Abre la puerta del tren y al instante nos transportamos a otro mundo— Este es el precioso vagón principal. ¡Oh, miren! Ahí están sus mentores, ellos los cubrirán con su ala; ellos los encaminarán en los juegos.

—¿Podrías dejar todo ese show para después? —dice Haymitch, su traje ahora está alborotado y los tres botones superiores los lleva desabotonados— Con todo el ruido que haces no podremos escuchar cuando avance el tren.

Effie nos lleva hasta ellos y obliga a Haymitch a darnos la mano; Peeta lo hace por voluntad propia. Nuestros ojos se cruzan en el silencio del vagón. Su tristeza se transmite con sólo mirarlo; pero ese color azul es tan llamativo, que me obliga a encogerme un poco de hombros. No tenía idea de la impresión que daba.

—Ram —dice mi compañero al darle la mano a Peeta— ¿Cuándo iniciamos?

—¡Esa actitud me agrada! —dice Effie.

—¿No quisieran tomarse un tiempo para…? —comienza Peeta, pero Ram lo interrumpe.

—Entre más aprovechemos el tiempo, mejor —Ram da una pausa—. Además, estoy seguro que los cabezas hueca de los tributos serán más tontos este año.

Todos lo observamos. En su rostro no hay evidencia de inseguridad.

—Yo pido a este —dice Haymitch con un tono despreocupado, señalándolo con la mano que carga la bebida embriagante.

Como una estacada al corazón, esa frase me hace dar un respingo.

—¿No nos apoyarán a los dos? —digo, sintiendo lo seca que está mi lengua.

—El grandioso Capitolio nos obliga a elegir sólo a uno —agrega Haymitch levantando un dedo, después de beber un poco continúa— ¡Larga vida a Panem!

Después de escuchar su sarcasmo, dirijo mi rostro a Peeta; volvemos a cruzar miradas. Seguro él quisiera a Ram, ¿Por qué quedarse con el chico menos capaz? Perdón, el primer tributo del que tengas que hacer de mentor, y es a quien ningún patrocinador querrá.

—No te preocupes Erie —dice Peeta, llevando su mano a mi brazo; es muy tibia—, haré todo lo posible para sacarte con vida de ahí.

* * *

_**N/A:**_

_**¡Hola peques! Con todo este revuelo que ha habido en el fandom de los juegos del hambre, ¡quise hacer mi primer fic!**_

_**Les advierto que será SLASH, o sea que habrá romance chico/chico. Si no les gusta o les molesta, están advertidos :]**_

_**Se agradece todo Review :]. **_

_**Mis Capítulos serán cortos a comparación de otros fics que he visto por aquí, sobre todo por mi agenda. Este capítulo tal vez cuenta como largo, pero quería terminar pronto la cosecha, la despedida y llegar al tren rápido.**_

_**Decidí hacer este fic porque no hay ninguno así, sobre juegos en los que un chico se enamora de otro (Los amaría tanto!). Ya tengo planeados ciertos temas que manejaré, espero continúen con Erie su travesía.**_

_**Sobre el nombre, la canción me ha encantado; Y no puedo dejar de pensar que queda perfecta para la idea que tengo en mente (claro, si la vemos como una canción de amor ajena a Catching Fire).**_

_**También he visto que algunos ponen blogs para representar mejor a sus personajes, pero yo no creo hacer todo eso jiji así que les dejo aquí los nombres de los actores que serían semejantes a Erie y a Ram:**_

_**Erie: Logan Lerman.**_

_**Ram: Colton Haynes.**_

_**No sé si con esto doy spoilers jaja. **_

_**Muchas gracias por leer :}, espero también saber su opinión. Subiré otros capítulos pronto.**_


	2. Fricciones

**Fricciones.**

Peeta y yo nos alejamos de Ram y Haymitch. Salimos del vagón principal y llegamos a uno que es básicamente un pasillo con cuadros abstractos. Él se detiene frente a mí.

—Por ahora te recomiendo descansar un poco —dice, más como una orden que como recomendación—, debes tener la mente clara para todo lo que sigue.

Veo la asolada habitación; con más decoraciones de las que podría haber en mi casa, pero nada que me pueda ayudar.

—Estoy listo —digo sin darme cuenta del momento en que salen las palabras.

Peeta da un sobresalto; no se lo esperaba… creo que ni siquiera yo lo esperaba. La verdad es que no puedo evitar pasar por esto, y tal vez Ram tenga razón; el tiempo aquí es oro.

—¿Estás seguro Erie?

Siento sus fríos ojos excavando en los míos, como si buscara mis dudas dentro de mí. Avanzamos hasta un sillón del último vagón, en el que hay con ventanas que lo envuelven, por las cuales podemos ver todos los árboles que dejamos atrás.

—Te diré lo que Haymitch nos —da una pausa y parece espaciarse por un momento—… que me dijo el día que subimos al tren. Debes de ganarte al público; esa es la clave de los juegos.

Exhalo por la nariz y desvío la mirada.

—¿Sucede algo, Erie?

Mojo un poco mi labio inferior.

—Si hay algo en lo que soy malo es en gustarle a la gente —volteo a verlo con calor en las mejillas, a su rostro imperturbable que enamoró a Panem el año pasado—. En mi distrito la poca gente a la que llamaba amigos me olvidaba al primer instante, jamás he podido atraer a una chica lo suficiente como para gustarle —el golpe de mis sentimientos reprimidos me hace sacar un grito— ¡Ni siquiera puedo hacer que mi padre me quiera! ¡¿Crees que voy a poder agradarle a un país entero?!

El vagón se queda en silencio, sólo interrumpido por el sonido de las manecillas de un reloj del cuál ignoro su ubicación. Me concentro en el rostro del chico, parece querer decir algo; algo que al mismo tiempo intenta esconder, mantener dentro.

—Si no hay algo que pueda hacer que le gustes al público —comienza Peeta—, debes de ganarlos con una _buena mentira_.

Levanto la mirada. No está mintiendo, ni burlándose de mí. Ésta vez, creo percibir que sus ojos se ponen vidriosos.

—¿Quieres decir que tú y…?

—No —me interrumpe como si estuviera a la defensiva, agita su cabeza y por primera vez veo cómo no puede encontrar un lugar para postrar la mirada—. _Yo sí_ la amaba… hubiera dado cualquier cosa por…

Muerde sus labios y toma más aire del que sus pulmones necesitan.

—Entonces ella no —me obligo a decir, y aunque me da lástima su situación, creo saber cuál es el punto al que quiere llegar—… ¿Qué me recomiendas decir para ganarme al público?

Peeta se intenta componer y se acerca un poco más a mí, sospecho que para concentrarse mejor en el tema. Su cabello rubio se ha alborotado un poco en su frente, haciéndolo ver más joven que cuando lo conocí; en ese momento me doy cuenta, él tiene mi edad o incluso es menor que yo; y ya ha sido capaz de amar a una persona con toda su alma. Creo que jamás había conocido a alguien permitirse hacer tal hazaña…

—¿Tienes algún problema al hablar o actuar en público?

Nunca he sido bueno, y no creo estar cerca de la definición de "confiado". Aun así, no sé por qué digo:

—No tengo problemas.

—Muy bien —comienza Peeta, acercándose un poco más a mí, como si quisiera decirme un secreto muy importante. Nuestras rodillas se tocan. Él no la retira, y mi piel se eriza de pies a cabeza; quito la mía al momento. Creo que el contacto de otro ser humano conmigo es tan ajeno a mí, que mi cuerpo reacciona de formas extrañas—. El Capitolio ama los excesos, las extravagancias, lo raro y llamativo. Debemos de concentrar eso en ti. Portia se encargará de hacerte parecer más excéntrico y teatral que los demás.

—¿Portia?

—Es una de los dos estilistas de doce —dice—. Portia y Cinna, ellos diseñaron todo lo que usamos —parece parar, pero pronto continúa— …que usamos en los juegos pasados. Portia continuó conmigo en el tour de la victoria. Es una mujer con exceso de creatividad, y siempre está dispuesta a dar lo mejor de sí para ayudar a otros. Estoy seguro de que te agradará.

Muerdo mi labio. ¿Por qué le mentí sobre mis capacidades sociales? ¡Esto es un juego en el que me matarán si no hago las cosas bien! Por otro lado, no sé qué diría si me retracto a estas alturas.

—Peeta —comienzo, tallo mis pulgares entre sí—… ¿Es difícil? ¿Salir frente al público?

El chico da un suspiro profundo.

—Uno sólo lo hace, no te das cuenta el momento en el que estás nervioso y el momento en el que realizas que ellos están de tu parte —da una pausa, después me da una palmada en el hombro que parece cargarme de electricidad—. Deberías comer algo, necesitarás consumir todo lo posible para la Arena.

* * *

Entramos al vagón principal. Haymitch y Ram intercambian preguntas y respuestas agitadas; creo escuchar que Haymitch le recomienda a Ram sólo tener aliados que podrían ayudarlo en la Arena, ya que el chico insiste. Por un momento siento un vacío en mi estómago, y que todo ese tiempo platicando con mi mentor ha sido inútil.

—No te preocupes Erie —me dice Peeta con un susurro que hace sonar su voz muy grave. Retira su mirada como si se sumergiera en sus propios pensamientos y pasa al vagón siguiente, dejándome con mi compañero… mi competencia.

Camino por el lugar. Incómodo, observo la comida que hay en platos de plata; son frutas, pasteles, vinos y quesos. Paso mis dedos por la pulida mesa que refleja todo lo que hay sobre ella.

—Por ahora hay que parar aquí —reconozco la voz de Haymitch—. No hay por qué extenuarse en las primeras horas de _los juegos_.

—Concuerdo contigo —Ram arrastra su silla para ponerse de pie— ¿Es ilegal que los tributos beban un poco de eso?

—No lo sé —vuelve a hablar Haymitch, puedo percibir que también se retira—. Sería hipócrita de mi parte no dejarlos probar lo que el _magnífico_ Capitolio nos brinda.

Escucho cuando Haymitch traspasa la puerta. El silencio vuelve y yo continúo viendo un grupo de uvas apiladas en una cornucopia que hay en la mesa. No quiero verlo. No he visto a los ojos a Ram, y quiero que todo esto siga así. Con suerte saldrá hacia su habitación y podré quedarme sólo para pensar en todo lo que Peeta me dijo.

—Debe de ser una mesa muy interesante.

Dejo de respirar. Me está hablando. Me paralizo al escuchar que sus pasos se acercan hacia mí y volteo hacia la ventana.

—¿Qué tal es Mellark como mentor? —su voz proviene justo detrás de mí, y su tono es casi despectivo hacia Peeta, bien podría ser una burla.

—Peeta me ha dado ideas para avanzar y sobresalir en los juegos —respondo como usualmente lo haría ante cualquier pregunta—. ¿Y Haymitch?

—Es un alcohólico, pero tiene concejos que no había considerado —camino hacia la ventana, no quiero continuar con la conversación—. Oye ¡mira!

Por instinto giro hacia él me doy cuenta que acabo de hacer justo lo que quería evitar. Su cuerpo se encuentra más cerca de lo que pensaba, y es más alto de lo que parecía; si no supiera que es del doce, pensaría que es de un distrito profesional. En sus manos tiene dos manzanas.

—¿Alguna vez habías visto una manzana tan grande y roja como estas? —parece compararlas, luego me volta a ver y descubro que sus ojos son pardos, enmarcados por pestañas negras— ¿Has comido algo?

Dudo en contestar, estoy seguro que él es muy capaz de romperme el cuello en cualquier momento. Ram pone una amplia sonrisa y me avienta la manzana con suavidad. La intento atrapar, pero se me resbala de las manos. La fruta da un golpe en el suelo. Me limito a mirarla. Acabo de mostrarle que soy un inepto. No tiene de qué preocuparse de mí. Vuelvo mi mirada a la ventana para ver los árboles y esperar su burla, o incluso que se vaya sin decir más; ni siquiera como aliado le serviría.

—Oye, está bien que ahora estés rodeado de comida, pero no es bueno desperdiciarla —volteo para ver que ha recogido la manzana y me la ha vuelto a ofrecer, esta vez a un paso de distancia— ¿Por qué tanto enigma, chico misterioso?

Tomo la manzana y le lanzo una mirada furtiva.

—No estamos en un programa de amigos —le digo— ¿Y qué no sólo deberías juntarte con tributos que te puedan ayudar en la Arena?

—¡Oye, tranquilo chico misterioso! —dice Ram mientras mastica un pedazo de la manzana— como sólo vamos a estar nosotros por un tiempo, creo que sería muy aburrido si no habláramos.

Veo su mano postrarse en mi hombro y yo utilizo la mía para quitarla de un empujón.

—¿Crees que no conozco a los sujetos como tú? —le digo, sin retractarme un solo paso.

—¿Las personas como yo? —Ram traga lo que tiene en la boca—. Y exactamente ¿qué tipo de sujeto soy?

—De los que sin sus enormes músculos no son nada.

—¿Entonces _tú_ me harás perder los juegos, no? —Ram se acerca, intentando intimidarme con su tamaño.

—No te tengo miedo. —le digo con el tono más venenoso que puedo hacer.

La puerta del vagón se abre. No logro ver quién es, mis ojos están concentrados en los de Ram; y los de él en los míos. Ahora mismo podría saltarle encima sin importarme nada; él es todo lo que siempre he odiado.

—Erie, Ram—reconozco la voz de Effie—, debemos dirigirnos a la habitación de la televisión para ver las demás cosechas. ¡Este es un momento muy importante que no nos podemos perder!

—¿Pasa algo? —ahora es Peeta el que habla. Me enderezo un poco más para que vea que no le tengo miedo a Ram, ni a ningún otro sujeto, y después me separo sin perderlo de vista.

—Chichos, chicos —dice Haymitch— para la Arena faltan aún días y ¿ustedes ya están discutiendo?

No le respondo. Él seguro está muy aliviado de poder ser mentor de ese sujeto.

Todos nos encaminamos al vagón del televisor, me aseguro de ver en dónde se sienta Ram para irme al otro extremo de la habitación, que por suerte para mí, Peeta también está sentado ahí. Ignoro por qué, pero su presencia me ayuda a estar más tranquilo. Como la primera vez que sale el sol, después de una larga tormenta.

* * *

_**N/A**_

_**¡Hola de nuevo peques! Aquí les traigo el segundo capítulo. He visto que varios han comenzado a leer, espero leer sus opiniones en review :]. Por ahora ¿Cómo ven la situación de Erie?**_

_**Muchas gracias por leer :}.**_


	3. Piezas

**Piezas**

* * *

La transmisión inicia después de comerciales alicientes al inicios de los juegos del hambre. Quiero verme, es lo principal… pero también debo ver a los otros veintitrés, incluido Ram. Volteo a verlo de reojo. Su postura denota exceso de confianza, espalda descansando en el sillón y ambas piernas separadas; parece querer ver las cosechas más por obligación que por necesidad. Supongo que jamás ha tenido inseguridad alguna.

Voltea a verme. Giro mis ojos con disimulo, como si viera algún adorno sin importancia a un costado de él. Paseo mi mirada a por los demás y recorro sus rostros. Peeta está concentrado en lo que dicen los comentaristas, Effie entrelaza sus dedos y ve la televisión como si fuera una comida sagrada; al contrario de Haymitch, que juega con sus labios. Miro de nuevo a Ram y noto que me sigue observando. No retiraré mi mirada, acabo de decirle que no tengo miedo y se lo comprobaré las veces que sean necesarias.

Me lanza una sonrisa.

—¡Y comenzamos las cosechas!

Doy un salto con el anuncio del anunciador. Volteo de nuevo a ver la televisión. La imagen cambia al distrito uno.

En el sorteo la chica que pide ser voluntaria pasa con alegría. Con un zoom enfocan su cabellera negra; tiene unos brillos que tintinean con el sol. Su rostro va muy sonriente, y al llegar a su puesto, lanza un tipo de polvo brilloso al aire. Los comentaristas la adoran. Eso es un poco tonto para una profesional, pero tal vez para los Capitolinos es algo divertidísimo.

El chico que se presenta como voluntario es enorme. No puedo decidirme si es tan ancho por músculo o por grasa. Enfocan su rostro. Sus ojos son pequeños, como dos rayas. No denota tanta emoción como la chica de los brillos, se ve más enojado que felíz.

Las cámaras pasan al distrito dos. La chica es pequeña, y es señalado al instante por los comentaristas. Tiene un cabello pelirrojo muy lacio. Aseguran que su sonrisa es de orgullo, pero sospecho que tiene cierto nerviosismo en ella.

El chico es alto, muy similar a Ram. Tiene el cabello te picos y camina orgulloso hasta el escenario. Saluda a todos como si ya fuera una celebridad, e incluso le guiña un ojo a su acompañante… qué repulsivo.

El distrito tres es una cosecha igual a muchas otras.

En el cuarto disto, una chica pide ser voluntaria. Enfocan su rostro y con solo ver su expresión, a pesar de su sonrisa, sé que no es alguien con quien jugar. Sólo está ahí, sonriendo.

El voluntario también avanza al escenario confiado. Su cabello es de color rubio rojizo, y su piel es más bronceada que la de su compañera. Es bastante atractivo… y fuerte también.

—No se preocupen por los profesionales —nos dice Peeta a Ram y a mí, aunque siento que su concejo va más dirigido a mí—, hace unos años, el vencedor del distrito siete terminó con una chica del cuatro justo al final. Todo es posible en la Arena.

Paso saliva. Si yo terminara con uno de ellos, en esa misma situación… ¿Podría asesinarlo?

Las cosechas continúan, pero por alguna razón es más tranquilizador para mi ver que no soy el único que parece presa de baño de sangre; aunque los comentaristas no tienen un filtro que los detenga de decir su primera impresión de los tributos. Después de que eligen a la chica del once, sale el edificio de justicia de nuestro distrito. Effie se ríe de la emoción al verse, pero Haymitch gruñe del asco.

—¡Ram Hemlock!

—No puedo evitar decir esto —dice uno de los comentaristas—. Es una verdadera sorpresa que el distrito doce, minería, diera otro tributo que luce fuerte por dos años consecutivos. ¿Cómo olvidar a Katniss Everdeen, la chica en llamas?

Percibo cómo un tipo de aura tensa emana del cuerpo de Peeta.

—Así es Magnus —le responde el otro—. Además, el chico tiene gracia, es apuesto, es apuesto.

Los locutores continúan hablando de Ram. Haymitch y Effie sonríen al escuchar el comentario de que tiene gracia y de que es _apuesto_. Los veo celebrar. Incluso Haymitch se ve orgulloso de lo que escucha. Ram se ve también alegre, ¿quién no lo estaría?

Pero se ve diferente… de alguna forma más felíz…

—¡Ram Hemlock, Panem! Y ahora, se seleccionará al último tributo de este Vasallaje.

Trago saliva y guardo mi aliento. Se escucha enfocan a Effie y dice mi nombre. Las cámaras se quedan en una toma aérea. Y como si fuera un ratón, avanzo al escenario. En un zoom enfocan mi expresión petrificada.

—Mira esos ojos azules Magnus —dice el locutor con ironía—, ese chico causa más ternura que miedo.

Mis cuencas se abren de par en par.

—Ojalá tenga un as bajo la manga —le responde—, si no, el distrito doce sólo tendrá sus esperanzas en Ram.

—Habrá que esperar Magnus.

Sólo escucho mi corazón latir. Es como si ese par hubieran terminado de sellar mi ataúd; y yo ahora sin posibilidad de escape.

—Oh, Erie…

—No, no, está bien Effie —digo al escuchar su lástima—. Déjalo así, estoy bien.

Sí, estoy bien. Estoy bien con regresar a las mentiras, a fingir estar bien con lo que tengo y lo que soy. Como siempre fue, desde que tengo memoria.

—Erie, debemos hablar —dice Peeta, levantándose de su asiento. Su voz es más comprensiva que la de Effie y que la de cualquier otra persona con la que haya hablado—. Ven, sígueme.

* * *

Me lleva al último vagón. Estamos solos y alejados del resto del mundo. Cuando me encuentro de nuevo atrapado en su mirada, mi pecho dispara palpitaciones que me obligan a detener mi paso justo frente a la puerta. Despego mis ojos de los suyos, pero mi mirada cae en un espejo. Mi rostro se tiñe de rojo, y averiguarlo sólo hace que se acelere.

—¿Todo bien? —pregunta Peeta.

—Sí, sí —respondo, finjo toser un poco para agravar mi voz—… debe ser causa del cambio de temperatura.

Con la palma de mi mano comienzo a aventarme aire al rostro. No puede ser posible, esto debe ser a causa de los malos comentarios.

—Escucha. Sé que tuviste una discusión con Ram hace un rato, pero creo que debes de intentar formar una alianza con él —dice Peeta. Es suficiente mi mirada para que sepa mi respuesta—. Sé que te sonará extraño, pero ten en cuenta que después de ese comentario en las cosechas, es probable que nadie te quiera como aliado después.

—Está bien, puedo solo —respondo.

—Si quieres aumentar tus oportunidades de sobrevivir, debes convencerlo de aliarse contigo. A él lo alagaron, y nuestro distrito aún conserva un poco de… de la gloria del año pasado. Por lo que todo el mundo sabe, él es uno de los más fuertes de los tributos no profesionales. Conseguirá algún patrocinador y tal vez aliados.

Siento calor en las mejillas y noto como mi tono se hace más fuerte.

—¿Y yo qué tengo para ofrecerle? No soy exactamente un profesional.

—Tú te ganarás al público —dice Peeta, dejándome sin palabras—. Hablaré con Haymitch, tú habla con Ram. Tienes hasta mañana en la mañana para convencerlo.

Lo sigo con la mirada hasta que sale del vagón. Las ventanas evidencian que comienza a oscurecer, el exterior ahora carece de árboles. No puedo hacer una alianza con Ram. ¿En qué piensa Peeta? ¿En que sólo debo de ir a su habitación y darnos la mano?

Regreso a mi cuarto. No me encuentro con nadie en el trayecto, algo que en parte agradezco. El lugar es casi del tamaño de mi casa, con una cama en la que podrían caber tres o cuatro personas. Me quito mis zapatos y los lanzo con los pies, hago lo mismo con los calcetines y el resto de mi ropa, la cual no encaja con el resto de la habitación. En el closet hay varios pijamas, pero tardo varios minutos e intentos en encontrar la ideal para mi cuerpo. El resto las trato de volver a poner en su lugar, pero me rindo al no poder comprender el funcionamiento mecánico del closet. Las prendas sobrantes las coloco en una silla y en un sillón que no ocuparé. El baño es una historia similar. Hay decenas de botones para elegir un tipo de crema, y el papel higiénico sale disparado cada vez que intento tomar un poco. Cuando estoy dispuesto a dormir, noto que hay ciertas lámparas que no se apagan con el interruptor principal. Busco en ellas, pero al no encontrar un botón para apagarlas, termino poniendo sábanas sobre ellas. Odio este tipo de vida.

La noche trae consigo un sueño insólito. Me encuentro con Peeta, en el último vagón del tren y él se acerca cada vez más a mí. Lleva el mismo traje que en el tour de la victoria, con el cabello rubio alborotado. Le llamo y sonríe al verme, lo que activa un remolino en mi pecho que no había sentido. Camina ahora hacia mí y dirige su mano hacia la mía. Despierto un instante antes de que me toque.

El sol entra por la ventana, pero ahora no logra acariciar mi piel. El sueño parecía muy real, y creo que en el momento que se acercó a mí, yo quería… ¡¿besarlo?! ¡pero eso sería imposible!. Él es un hombre, otro sujeto. Eso absurdo que pueda tener sentimientos carnales hacia un hombre. El eco de las palabras de mi padre resuenan en mi cabeza: "Esas son modas de los capitolinos".

Me vuelvo a enredar en los esponjosos edredones de la cama, y abrazo una larga almohada roja. El rostro de Peeta, sonriendo, se me ha quedado grabado. Por un instante me pregunto qué se sentirá abrazar a un hombre… a Peeta. Se me eriza la piel cuando mi mente cambia al cojín por el cuerpo de mi mentor, y yo lo envuelvo con mis brazos con fuerza. Imagino sus manos explorando mi torso, y comienzo a subir una de mis piernas en él. Vuelvo a la imagen del sueño. Su rostro frente a mí, el calor de su cuerpo, y sus labios en los míos…

Me separo de la almohada de golpe y la arrojó al suelo.

Eso está mal, no debería sentir esas cosas por un hombre. Debe de ser sólo un tipo de admiración o respeto… y el sueño una señal de que debo de hacerle caso. Seguro todo eso es por el estrés de los juegos. Lleno mi pecho de aire y exhalo para componerme.

Entre abro la puerta, y frente a mí veo la habitación de Ram. Su puerta está cerrada, al igual que las del pasillo. Con pasos de ratón, llego hasta ella y observo a un lado y al otro del corredor. Levanto mi mano, atrapo todo el aire posible, y llamo a la puerta. Escucho movimiento, y la veo abrirse frente a mí. Ram lleva una bata roja, la cual deja ver una parte de su definido pecho. Su habitación emana un aroma que capta mi atención; pero intento concentrarme en su cara, no quiero más incidentes como el de la mañana.

—Así que es el chico misterioso —dice Ram con voz irónica. Se cruza de brazos y se recarga en el marco de la puerta— ¿Qué quieres aquí? Es temprano.

Me armo de valor. Pienso en que Peeta sólo me recomendaría lo que estoy a punto de hacer si fuera absolutamente necesario y digo mi petición.

—Vengo a proponerte una alianza.

Ram me observa, creo ver sus ojos inspeccionar mi rostro. Juguetea con sus labios, como si estuviera analizando la situación, y me dice:

—No.

Se mete en su habitación y cierra la puerta con un empujón, dejándome sólo en el pasillo.


	4. Llegada al Capitolio

**Llegada al Capitolio**

* * *

Mis pies se quedan pegados en el suelo, sintiendo las tenues vibraciones del tren. No puede ser posible que rechace mi propuesta así de fácil.

—¿Aún sigues ahí? —grita Ram al otro lado de la puerta.

Trago saliva y aprieto mis labios.

—Es tu última oportunidad —me arriesgo a decir. Espero no hundirme más—. Quiero hacer una alianza contigo.

No pronuncia ninguna palabra. Pasan los segundos y veo cada vez menos posible una respuesta positiva. Ram abre su puerta, su expresión me revela que está disfrutando esto.

—¿Y yo qué podría ganar de ti, chico misterioso? —Su sonrisa se inclina hacia un lado, lo que la hace más perturbadora, casi con un aire de travesura.

—Yo… yo —recuerdo la estrategia que está formulando Peeta, y por alguna razón siento que esto lo hago más por él que por mi—… Yo me ganaré al público —pongo mis manos en mi cintura e intento imitar su tono arrogante—. Seré una buena fuente de patrocinadores.

Me inspecciona la mirada.

—¿El tributo que "parece emanar más ternura que miedo"? —dice con una risotada—. No asustarías ni a Effie en tu peor día.

—Soy bastante intimidante cuando quiero serlo —le digo, sobretodo porque una parte de mí llega a creer mis palabras.

Ram talla su mentón y me mira de pies a cabeza, pero no me doblego; él debe de ver que no soy presa de cornucopia.

—El pasillo no es un buen lugar para discutir esto —se endereza y estira sus brazos. Su musculatura se marca alrededor de su cuello— Vayamos a tu habitación.

—¿Mi habitación? —pregunto, concentrándome de nuevo— ¿Por qué no la tuya? La tenemos justo aquí.

—Yo no soy el que trae la propuesta ¿o sí? —dice, cerrando su puerta detrás de él— Además, nunca dejo a otros entrar en mi dormitorio. Cuestiones personales.

Sin cuestionarle, vamos a mi habitación. Sus pasos son pesados. Al entrar en mi cuarto noto el cambio de luz; es más oscura de lo que recordaba, incluso con las lámparas encendidas debajo de las prendas que no me quedaron. Entro hasta el fondo, a un lado de un escritorio. Ram cierra la puerta, algo que me incomoda. Si me ataca, estoy muerto.

—Vaya, veo que eres un completo desastre —dice, recorriendo mi habitación—. Creo que hubiera sido mejor ir a mi cuarto.

—¡¿Qu.. qué?! —balbuceo, sin tener una respuesta a su comentario inesperado y fuera del tema— Creí que tendrían un buen servicio de limpieza, aunque al parecer es inexistente.

—¿Y qué hay con las camisas sobre las lámparas encendidas cubiertas con ropa? —se dirige a un buró en el costado de mi cama, y toma un control remoto que no había visto— Se pueden apagar, ¿sabías?

Utilizando un único botón, hace que todo foco dentro de mi cuarto. Y nos quedamos a oscuras. Esto debe de ser una broma. Oigo sus pasos, y pronto escucho que abre una cortina que deja entrar el sol del alba.

—Pudieron haber dejado un manual —digo por lo bajo.

—¿Siempre eres tan quisquilloso? —me dice, lo cual hace que le lance una mirada furtiva; cambia el tema de inmediato— Bueno chico desastre, además de los patrocinadores, ¿Qué ofreces?

—Eh…

—¿Sabes acaso luchar?

—No —una pequeña luz surge en mi mente—… pero soy rápido, bastante —respondo con una voz más alta— Además aprendo rápido, y en los entrenamientos podré absorber más de alguna cosa; tal vez seas tú el que venga a pedirme la alianza después.

Ram sonríe, de una forma diferente a las otras veces que lo ha hecho, similar a cuando escuchó los comentarios de su cosecha; se ve menos peligroso, incluso amistoso. Vuelve a poner su mismo rostro de autosuficiencia al notar que lo observo con más atención.

—Suena tentador —dice Ram— Nos vemos hasta en el desayuno.

—¿Eso es un sí?

—Es un _tal vez_ —Ve mi expresión y abre la puerta— Después de todo, debo de ver tu desempeño en el Capitolio, ¿No crees?

* * *

Después del desayuno, en el cuál Ram y Haymitch hicieron enojar a Effie por tirar un tipo de bebida a uno de los sillones, Peeta me llama de vuelta al vagón que ya identifico como nuestro, para hablar de cómo me presentaré por primera vez en el Capitolio. Me da vergüenza recordar el sueño y los pensamientos… carnales… que tuve de él. En mi mente aún tengo esa imagen, que a comparación con el Peeta real, el imaginario se desbordaba de alegría.

Me muestra cómo caminar: derecho, con la cabeza en alto y las palmas de las manos abiertas o saludando. Lanza al aire una convincente sonrisa fingida, que invoca una sensación muy placentera en mi pecho, y que al mismo tiempo me acribilla con culpa. Observo una y otra vez cada carta que él me muestra; desde el hablar, hasta el guiñar un ojo; pero más de una vez su cuerpo fuerte se lleva mi atención… y no puedo dejar de pensar que lo ofendo al permitirme disfrutar observarlo…

Cuando es mi turno de fingir caminar, hago todo mi esfuerzo; no sólo para que él vea que es un buen mentor, sino que también necesito aprender a relacionarme con la gente. De repente Peeta se acerca, con su rostro concentrado en mí.

—Intenta separar más tus brazos —toma mi muñeca y sus dedos causan una explosión en cadena que eriza mi piel—, e intenta sonreír con la mirada a toda persona que veas; intenta olvidar la Arena por el momento y todo lo demás por el momento. Date cuenta que ellos ya te aman.

Todo se oscurece de golpe. Entramos a un túnel del cuál no me he podido percatar antes. La habitación está oscura, pero aún puedo ver su silueta.

—Peeta —digo, con un sentimiento un tanto seguro gracias a la oscuridad, pero con un tipo de miedo que no he sentido antes—… Deberías sonreír un poco más, creo que te hace lucir muy bien. —dejo la última palabra en el aire, con mi voz temblorosa; luchando contra el pánico de lo que acabo de decir.

No obtengo respuesta.

—Sé que debe ser difícil haber pasado por la Arena, y presenciar todo eso pero…

—Erie, no… —me interrumpe, su tono se torna sombrío, mezclado con una voz rota— No es la Arena lo que no permite a mi mente estar en paz. Es solo que Katniss… yo nunca pude… yo no…

Nos quedamos en silencio, y creo advertir que utiliza su mano para quitar una lágrima que debe de haber surgido en su rostro.

—Sé que nunca he sentido por alguien, lo que tú sentiste por Katniss. Pero debes de intentar superarlo…

—Si nunca lo has sentido ¿Por qué crees que es tan fácil hacerlo? —me vuelve a interrumpir. Su voz se hace grave, rasposa, y veo su silueta acercarse a mí— ¿Crees que no lo he intentado? ¿Desvanecer este dolor—Se detiene en seco—… que hace que cada día me arrepienta de volver a despertar… de no haber sido yo el que…

La luz regresa, acompañada del sonido de los vítores del público que nos está esperando; pero yo aún veo a Peeta frente a mí, con sus ojos enrojecidos a punto de desbordar lágrimas suprimidas. No hay forma de evitar que su tristeza me contagie. Quisiera hacer algo, algo que le quite ese peso de encima. Doy dos pasos hacia él y tomo su antebrazo, como si su cuerpo fuera igual de delicado que su estado emocional.

—Nada de lo que sucedió fue tu culpa.

Deja de mirarme y me arrebata su brazo con un tirón brusco.

—Mejor alístate, Erie —dice, y se va sin decir más, y sin voltear a verme.

* * *

Ram y yo nos ubicamos en la salida del tren. Effie nos dirá cuándo salir, y todo el acto comenzará; uno que no terminaré hasta salir de la Arena… o morir en ella.

—Oye, ¿Qué le pasa a Mellark? —me susurra Ram, que ha notado el cambio de ánimo de mi mentor— ¿No le habrás recordado a Everdeen, verdad? Haymitch dice que mencionarla lo pone como un demente.

—Ram —dudo un poco antes de continuar hablando—… Sé que te sonará rara y muy incómoda la pregunta pero —bajo mi voz a tal nivel que él se tiene que agachar para escucharme— ¿Has amado a alguien de tal forma que… perderla te haría la vida imposible de continuar?

Ram da una risita débil.

—Soy un hombre de chicas —dice volviendo a ver al público—, pero nunca me apego a ellas más de la cuenta; siempre terminan señalando tus defectos. Por eso es divertido esperar a la indicada, porque las demás no te darán celos, ni creerás que las debes de proteger de todo el mundo; eso mismo dicen mis hermanos. Al final, la mujer que más quieras te hará mover mares y montañas por ella.

—¿Y si perdieras a tu mujer ideal? —pregunto— ¿Crees que pudieras querer… a alguien de nuevo?

Ram me dispara una mirada suspicaz, levantando una ceja y dibujando una sonrisa de incredulidad.

—¿Por qué tanta filosofía? —vuelve a recobrar la postura— ¿Acaso el chico misterioso ha perdido a su noviecita?

—No tengo novia. Es sólo que…

—¡Ram, Erie! —me interrumpe Effie— Ya es hora de salir y ustedes están ahí, ¡distraídos!.

—Encanto, ya has vuelto a caer en el círculo del estrés —dice Haymitch con sarcasmo— ¿Por qué mejor no te vas a preguntar por qué no han abierto las puertas?

—¡Ya deberían de estar abiertas! ¡No puedo creer que tengamos un fallo en un momento tan crucial como éste!

Escuchamos cómo la entrada comienza a deslizarse y la ola de aclamaciones entra de golpe.

—Suerte —le murmuro a Ram.

Dudo que me haya escuchado, pero ahora pongo la sonrisa que ensayé con Peeta y me aseguro hacer lo mismo con mis ojos. La ola de colores nos absorbe en el corto trayecto al edificio en donde nos arreglarán. Repaso en mi cabeza las reglas: Pasos largos, pisar fuerte, espalda erguida, enseñar dientes superiores, ver a todos sonriendo con los ojos y diciendo más de una vez lo mucho que te diviertes.

En un momento mi mirada se cruza con la de Ram, no cambio mi forma de ver; tal vez así sospechen de una alianza, o por lo menos de que no le tengo miedo. Lo veo sorprenderse, creo que ha creído que no podría con el público. Me arriesgo a darles la mano a unos cuantos, y a más de a una chica le he guiñado un ojo. No sé por qué, pero su misma emoción los hace gritar al aire con todos sus pulmones; espero que sus gritos no se deban a que los espanto. Nadie me había puesto tanta atención antes… creo que incluso… me gusta.

Entramos al edificio y dejamos al público atrás. En una hora me encuentro acostado en un tipo de camilla muy incómoda. En el desayuno Peeta nos habló de todo lo que nos harían aquí, así que no es una sorpresa cuando me obligan a dejarlos tocar mi cuerpo y lavarlo como si fuera cualquier prenda sucia; aun así, trato de cubrirlo cada vez que puedo. Después utilizan unas cintas para quitar los vellos incipientes de mi cuerpo, incluso me arrancan piel intentando quitar un bigote que jamás he tenido. Lavan con un extraño shampoo mi cabello, con olor a durazno que en realidad me gusta. Después me secan y me rocían un polvo blanco. Pasan horas antes de que el hombre encargado diga que es "un maestro en el diseño corporal" y salgan corriendo todos por la mujer llamada Portia.

Me dejan desnudo sobre un mueble que no logro decidir si es una mesa o un asiento. Siento el aire acondicionado golpear mi espalda, me envuelvo con mi propio cuerpo, y me quedo en silencio. Me siento incómodo por saber que la estilista medirá cada parte de mi cuerpo… por lo menos eso sospecho que hará.

—¿Erie? —entra la mujer más alta que he visto. Es delgada, de piel oscura y con un enorme peinado— Soy Portia, seré tu estilista por el resto de los juegos, y también cuando demos el tour de la victoria.

Me siento aún más incómodo ante su afirmación.

—Querrás decir "y también _si_ damos el tour de la victoria".

—No —responde—. Estoy segura que dije lo que quería decir, Erie. Ahora ¿Por qué estás completamente desnudo?

De un cajón cercano, Portia toma un tipo de ropa interior negra, hecha de licra que se ajusta a mi cuerpo. Es ajustada, pero mejor que no traer nada.

—Peeta me dijo lo que tenía planeado —dice Portia, saca un libro con diferentes muestras telas y las compara con mi piel—. Te advierto que haremos algo arriesgado. Podría salirnos mal, pero en el Capitolio todo es cuestión de actitud.

Con solo escucharla me intimida pensar lo que harán. El año pasado Peeta y la chica en llamas fueron los más populares, y ni siquiera él había confesado… su amor. Por alguna razón me duele pensar en eso…

—Peeta me contó también que planeabas hacer una alianza con tu compañero. —Portia interrumpe mis pensamientos.

—Pues está en _tal vez_.

—No me perdí la llegada al centro de renovación, estuviste mucho mejor que en tu cosecha Erie. La gran mayoría de los comentarios fue positiva.

—Gracias —digo, aunque en mi mente no estoy muy seguro de si eso fue un alago.

Pasa a medir mi cintura. Me encojo un poco, pero después Portia me dice que me enderece. Sé que ya han tocado todo mi cuerpo, pero con el equipo de preparación no tuve que hablar, con Portia la relación se hace más personal… y vergonzosa.

—Portia —entra Peeta al salón, lo cual hace que me descomponga y por instinto cubra mi cuerpo— Estamos buscando a Cinna, ¿No lo has visto?

Portia me obliga a enderezarme con un suave empujón de su mano y hace que levante los brazos, dejando todo mi cuerpo a la merced de los ojos de Peeta, sin alguna forma de evitar que vean todo lo que quieran... y ese pensamiento es lo peor que se me pudo cruzar por la mente. Siento la sangre subir a mi cabeza, y en el espejo que Portia ha puesto frente a nosotros, puedo ver que mi cara parece una de las manzanas que me dio Ram. Es una pesadilla.

—Unas telas se retrasaron, tuvo que ir a solicitarlas él mismo, pero en un momento debe de regresar —le responde Portia.

—Peeta, ¿No has encontrado a Cinna? —Entra Haymitch, y con él un aroma a alcohol muy tenue— No está en el bar del edificio.

—Portia dice que tuvo que salir de emergencia por una tela. —responde Peeta.

Los tres continúan hablando de telas y negocios, mientras yo me encuentro en ropa interior frente a ellos.

—¡Ram! —escucho un grito de Effie en el pasillo— ¡Está prohibido entrar a los vestidores de otros tributos! ¡Ram!

Ram entra sólo con unos pantalones negros holgados, descalzo y sin la parte superior de su vestuario; mostrando todo el trabajo que ha tenido como minero. Su cuerpo es más definido de lo que creí.

—Haymitch, ¿Aún no —comienza a preguntar Ram, pero al verme su rostro emana una enorme sonrisa—... ¡Chico misterioso! Bonita ropa interior.

Esta vez me cubro, sin importarme las ordenes de Portia. Pero noto que Ram me sigue mirando.

—Es suficiente —dice Portia al verme— Effie ¿Podrías sacar a estos caballeros de aquí?

* * *

Tardamos un par de horas, pero el vestuario queda terminado. Es mucho más colorido y más teatral que el traje que utilizaron Peeta y la chica en llamas el año pasado. De los pies al pecho las prendas son negras, con el pantalón similar al de Ram y un par de botas de cuero, muy gruesas y pesadas. De un costado de los pectorales, subiendo por los hombros, salen dos adornos de gran tamaño, que simulan dos alas amarillas, con la punta de las alas muy oscuras. Mi cabello y mi cara están decorados con maquillaje y pinturas amarillas y negras. Y la parte del traje más grande de todas, es una enorme pieza amarilla que no he podido ver completa, pero que irá adherida a mi cintura, casi como una capa.

Moverme es una osadía, y no estoy particularmente atraído a la idea en general.

—Es extravagante, pero eso es lo que buscamos. —dice Portia— Te llevarás una gran sorpresa cuando salgan a los carruajes —dibuja una sonrisa de satisfacción muy grande en su rostro—. Estoy segura que todos se llevarán una gran sorpresa.

* * *

_**N/A**_

_**¡Hola Peques! Aquí les traigo el cuerto capítulo. Espero que lo estén disfrutando. ¿Tienen una idea del tema que manejará el traje de los carruajes de Erie y Ram? Si no, no se preocupen :] muy pronto les traeré el siguiente capítulo :}.**_

_**Dejen reviews, follow y fav! :}! **__**Quisiera saber su opinión :] ¡Anímense! **_

_**¡Gracias por leer!**_


End file.
